


Holiday Party

by AvatarQuake



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Antoine Triplett Lives, Canon Divergence - Season 04, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling, Daisy throws her first holiday party as Director of SHIELD, Drunk Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Past Relationships, Minor Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Post-Season/Series 03, Tumblr Prompt, Will Daniels Survives AU, but beyond that? blank, can't remember from where I picked it up, like I know it's from the a Cousy/Skoulson event, teeny tiny Captain Marvel reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: Daisy is throwing her first holiday party as Director of SHIELD.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Kudos: 11
Collections: Listen to my voice I'll guide us through the dark





	Holiday Party

**Author's Note:**

> So! Another old work that I had forgotten -as usaul- to upload. Expect a couple more to show up. Sooner or later.  
> Anyway, enjoy this holiday present!  
> 

“We're doing a what now?” Mack asked incredulous.

“Throwing a holiday party.” Daisy replied.

“Hell no. I love you, I do, but I am taking Elena and leaving for our holidays now, thank you very much.”

“Oh, c'mon, Mack. Don't be a party-pooper. It'll be fun!” Daisy grinned at her friend. “Elena?”

“Mack, live a little.” his better half smirked.

“I've been through one post-HYDRA holiday party and had to deal with a sad drunk. I ain't doing that ever again.” he shook his head. “You deal with the sad drunk, Daisy. Promise.”

“Promise. Pinky swear it. Cross my heart and hope to die and all that.” She grinned.

“You do remember you're la jefa.” Elena asked her friend.

Daisy hummed.

“Oh, I know. I just wanted to make sure you two wouldn't miss it.”

There was a light knock and Coulson poked his head inside.

“You called, boss?” he asked, his lips lifting at the word.

“We got shopping to do.”

Coulson blinked twice as he entered, nodding hello to Elena and Mack.

“Shopping?” he asked, perplexed.

“Daisy is throwing a holiday party.” Mack said, staring at Coulson.

Daisy hummed, looking at something on her desk.

“And she promised to manejar el borracho triste.” Elena added, helpfully.

Coulson looked from Mack to Daisy and back to Mack, in a matter of seconds, in a rather interesting, for Elena, shade of pale.

“Ah. I see.” he gulped, almost audibly.

“Coulson? Are you ok?” Daisy asked, worried.

“Yeah, boss.” the smile returned to his face.

Daisy frowned a little.

“I don't believe I'll ever get used to _you_ calling _me_ 'boss'.”

“Well, you are the Director and so my boss, so...” Coulson said.

Daisy slapped his shoulder lightly.

“Dork.” she shook her head amused. Coulson smiled.

“There they go again.”

“So. Holiday party. How are we going about this?” Coulson asked quickly.

“I asked Nick –”

“You talked to Director Fury?” Coulson interupted.

Three pairs of eyes stared at him.

“I-I-I mean, ex-Director Fury.” he stuttered, blushing.

“Yeah, I talked to Nick. He says hi, by the way. Approves me as the new Director. He didn't much like the walking slogan.”

“I was hard pressed at the time.” Coulson mumbled, trying to defend himself to the man he looked up to, even though the man wasn't present. “So?”

“SHIELD-before-reveal did some. I wanted to know what they were like.”

“They were tame office parties.” Mack said. “And then Mace happened.”

“It wasn't that bad.” Coulson spoke up quickly, in defence, by reflex.

“Coulson. It. Was. A. Nightmare.” Mack deadpanned.

Daisy snickered.

“We're keeping it an office thing. We let the agents know about it, but it's not a mandatory thing.”

“Then why did you practically order me to stay?”

“I asked nicely.” she corrected him amused. “And besides. Christmas is spent with family.” she pulled Mack in a half-hug.

Mack sighed, in mock-defeat.

“Fine. We'll be there. Want me to go spread the word?”

“Unless you want to do the shopping?” she smirked.

“Oh, no, no way. You and Coulson can do that.”

“Have fun, you two.” Elena winked at Daisy, as she and Mack left the office.

Coulson watched amused.

“So, what's on the list, boss?” he asked, turning at Daisy.

“Food and decorations.”

“For how many people?”

“Let's say twenty, but I don't think we'll be that many.”

“Who do you expect to stay?”

“Beside the four of us? The Koenigs. Joey. Trip, Piper, Will and Davis. Mike and Ace are a maybe. May, Andrew, Polly and Robin are also a maybe.”

“Ok. We may have some decorations left from last year. Want me to go check?”

“Want some company?”

“Don't you have paperwork?”

“Done!”

They had started towards the storage room, when Coulson remembered.

“What about Bobbi and Hunter? And Fitz and Simmons?”

“Bobbi and Hunter left yesterday, Fitz and Jemma this morning.”

“You let those four go.”

“Hunter said he wanted to make it up to Bobbi and FitzSimmons, well…” she shrugged.

“I hope Hunter does.” he mumbles.

“He can be a little…dense about some things.” Daisy grinned.

“Hopefully he wised up some.” her partner said, “Which car are we taking?”

“Depends on what decorations we'll need. Lola can manage the food supplies.”

“Let's see then…” Coulson lead the way in the storage.

After some time, the two came out carrying boxes.

“We'll definetelly need a tree.” Daisy said, as they set the boxes down in her office.

“So the SUV it is, then.” Coulson said.

“Pity. I missed Lola.” Daisy grinned.

“You don't need shopping trips to take Lola for a ride, you know.”

“She is still your car. I can't just walk up to you and take the key to go for a joy ride.”

“You're the only one I'd let drive Lola. You're certainly the only one I didn't tell not to touch her.”

“What's a ride in Lola without you, though? And we can't both be missing from base because I wanted to go on a joy ride with you.”

“Daisy…”

She smiled at him.

“Come on, we got some shopping to do.”

They started with the tree. Daisy, planning ahead for future parties, she decided they should get a fake tree.

“Easier to carry.” she said, as they loaded it on the car.

Coulson took charge at the grocery store.

The ride back was quiet, but not uncomfortable. They were both content with the success of their 'mission'.

In the week that followed, the two of them were often seen setting up decorations and talking about dinner.

A few agents thought that their Director and her second were finally dating and were discussing their date, so there were quite a few people who stopped by to congratulate them – much to Daisy's and Coulson's confusion.

In the end Mike, Ace, May, Andrew, Polly and Robin didn't join them, so they were just the fourteen of them. Daisy had insisted Thurston came to eat with them, too, since the rest of the Koenigs were.

“Director,” Sam caught up to her before they reached the dining area, “thank you for letting our brother join for the dinner.”

“Of course, Sam. He's family, too.”

Joey had decided against bringing his boyfriend to the dinner, saying that he hasn't told him he is a secret agent and he'd rather not worry him.

“Food is ready!” Coulson called from the kitchen.

Daisy went to help in serving.

They were getting a little tipsy with the spiked eggnong – Daisy has no idea whose idea or recipe it was – when the door opened and something dark and polygonous stumbled in.

In an instand thirteen people took defensive positions.

“Why didn't the alarm go off?” Daisy asked.

“No idea.” Coulson replied. “We can't have been hacked, though. You took care of that, boss.”

“At ease you trigger-happy bunch.” a familiar voice said.

“Nick?”

“Sir?”

“Director Fury?”

Daisy, Phil, Sam and Billy looked at each other, at their simultaneous responses.

“He lets you call him 'Nick'?” Coulson asked Daisy in awe.

Daisy just shrugged.

“I didn't have much choise in the matter.” Fury said, as he set the boxes on the couch.

“Well, we just started dinner, want me to get you a plate?” Daisy said with a smile.

“You do that, Director.”

“And I am never getting used of you calling me 'Director'.” Daisy mumbled to herself.

“What exactly are these?” Coulson asked, looking at the boxes.

“Presents.” Fury deadpanned.

Coulson looked over at Daisy.

“Boss?”

“You forgot you had asked for this favor, Director?” Fury raised an eyebrow.

“You never said you'd make it in time!” Daisy grinned, as she set a plate for him, “Come on, dinner's served.” they all had sat when Daisy looked around. “Hill?”

“Busy.”

“She's missing out.” Daisy sighed.

The dinner was nice, filled with jokes and anecdotes from the past, mishaps during the job, like Coulson getting forgotten at a Blockbuster Movies store.

As the night went on, the gathered people moved to the couches, to open the pressents.

Everyone was a little drunk by the time they had ended opening their pressents.

Daisy looked around her at her friends.

“Who's the sad drunk, Mack?” she slurred out the question.

Mack looked around them, too.

“Wasn't triste este año.” Elena grinned, leaning on Mack.

“You ok with fraternisation, Director?”

“Some people work better like that.” Daisy sighed, leaning back on the couch. “And I can work around things when they don't.”

“Boss? Maybe we should all get to our beds?” Coulson asked.

“Nick, we got spare bunks, you can stay tonight. We got a really good coffee machine.”

“Bribed with morning coffee.” the ex-director chuckled. “Very well, director.”

“To beds!” she ordered with a smile.

Mack and Elena stumble into Mack's bunk, while the rest stumble towards their own bunks – Fury into his borrowed one – leaving Coulson and Daisy to slowly walk towards theirs.

“Who was the sad drunk last year?” she asked him.

“Why do you care to know so much?”

“I was supposed to make them unsad.” Daisy sighed, leaning towards him.

“You did.” Coulson sighed beside her, “You were here.”

Daisy blinked at him.

“It was you.” she smiled, reaching a hand out to caress his face.

Coulson leaned into her touch.

“I am surprised you had to ask.” he sighed, leaning closer to her.

“I've never seen you drunk.”

“I wanted to forget you were gone. It didn't help.”

“I'm here now.” she leaned even closer to him.

“Thank God.” he sighed.

All it took was a tiny swift closer from both of them and then they were kissing, slowly leaning on the wall.

They lose track of time for a while.

At some point, they find themselves cuddling on Daisy's bed, exchanging kisses from time to time.

They're the last ones to come down for breakfast.

Fury raised an eyebrow at them, while Piper passed them their coffee.

“That's mine.” Coulson mumbled, taking the grumpy cat mug from Daisy's hands, in exchange for the one he was given.

“My latte.” Daisy said, still holding on to it.

“We drink the same coffee, boss. That's my mug.”

“Como un viejo matrimonio, right?” Elena grinned at Fury's exasperated glance.

“Get another.” Daisy countered.

“You got this for me.”

They were oblivious to the amused looks they had earned.

“They always like that?” Fury asked.

“They're a little more restrained usually.” Mack sighed. “At least they're not dating others, you don't want to be in the middle of the mild hurt-jealous combo, masked under acceptance, worry and hope for the other's well-being and happiness.”

That drew the attention of Daisy and Coulson.

“Hey, no–”

“It wasn't–”

“Me hears too many denials.” Piper snickered.

“What happened?” Fury asked, curious, shocking the other five in the room.

“Long story short,” Mack spoke up, “Coulson had started a thing with the ATCU lady while Daisy had a thing with a walking battery charger.”

“The electricity Inhuman?” Fury frowned, “And the spy agency hopper?”

“The New Guy.” Coulson shrugged.

“The Dragon Lady.” Daisy said simultaneously.

Fury raised an eyebrow.

“I see.” he said and stood up. “Thanks for the coffee, Director, but I have to go.”

“It was nice having you over.” Daisy stood up, too, shaking his hand. “Merry Christmas, sir.”

“Merry Christmas, Director. You keep your eyes on her, Coulson. Wouldn't want to lose that one.”

“Will do, sir.”

“Hey, now, who are you to be giving orders to my second?”

Fury gave them a look and then left.

Daisy looked at Coulson who just shrugged and smiled at her.

“So, when are you two getting finally together?” Piper quiped from her seat across from them.

Daisy and Coulson blinked.

“We're not like -!” they shook their heads.

“Uh-huh.” Mack nodded, clearly not believing them. “I was standing between you two during that year. And I spend time, a lot of time, around Bobbi and Hunter. Gotta say, you have a healthier version of Hunter's jealousy.”

“Why are you all so…invested in us getting together?” Daisy wondered. “Do we act lke we're together? I thought that was just a good partnership.”

“You two have no idea, do you?” Elena asked, with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh no. No, no way am I dealing with this. You two figure this out on your own, I want no part in the drama.” Mack said.

“What happened?” Davis yawned as he walked in.

“We're trying to hook up the Director with her second.” Piper said, smirking at Daisy and Coulson.

“Ah, alright. Wait, they're _not_ together?” he blinked. “You…didn't…break up, did you?”

“No!” Daisy and Coulson said in unison.

“Oh, thank God.” Davis sighed in relief.

At which point Elena burst out laughing at the hilarity of the scene, quickly followed by Piper, while Mack was shaking his head.

“Nope, no, I am out.” he said, getting up.

“Well, you still, technically, have the day off, so…” Daisy said, as her and Coulson watched the four other agents slowly walk out of the kitchen. “What was that all about?” she asked Coulson.

“Apparently, they've all paired us together as a couple.”

“No, I got _that_.” Daisy said, “I meant…” she waved her hand about, unable to find the words.

Coulson nodded, then leaned close and quickly pressed his lips to hers. He pulled away before she could react.

“Oh.” she breathed, before pulling him in for a second kiss.

Resting her forehead against Coulson's, Daisy chuckled.

“I wanted to do this for a long time.” he told her.

“I wanted you to do this a long time, too.”

“You did?”

“Mm-hm. I would have made a move earlier, but… I wasn't sure and well, I didn't want to lose you, if things went south.”

“I was scared too. I still am. You're the best person I've had the honor and luck to ever meet, and loving you is easy as breathing. Telling you, it's scary, because I want you to have the best of everything and I don't believe my best is enough.”

“So, what prompted the kiss?”

“I realised I had no right not letting you know how I felt and that I should have done that long ago, too. And, well, all this talk about how our agents perceive us, and how we are around each other, made me wonder a little. Also, it's Christmas. If it wasn't welcomed I could always blame the festive mood.”

Daisy raised her eyebrows.

“And when would that excuse have worked?”

“Probably last night.” Coulson replied, “Or very early today. I don't know.”

“You're such a dork.” she chuckled, pulling him in for a kiss.

“But your dork.” he smiled.

“Definetely.” she smiled back, against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> (Before anyone says anything, yes I know the ending looks a bit weird considering Daisy and Phil were kissing each other the night before, but can we pretend they semi-thought it was a dream and are just that chill with waking up next to each other, that they didn't even question it?)


End file.
